Ainda Me Ama?
by Cuca Malfoy
Summary: Não conseguia mais viver longe da única pessoa que amou na vida. Os dias se arrastavam numa lentidão incrível. Por fim, resolve escrever uma carta e faz um pedido um tanto inusitado, para saber se ainda o ama. Será que Gina será capaz de perdoálo?


**Disclaimer:** _Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos._

**Resumo:** _Não conseguia mais viver longe da única pessoa que amou na vida. Os dias se arrastavam numa lentidão incrível. Por fim, resolve escrever uma carta e faz um pedido um tanto inusitado, para saber se ainda o ama. Será que Gina será capaz de perdoá-lo?_

* * *

**Ainda me Ama?**

Fazia mais de cinco anos que havia se formado em Hogwarts, igualmente o mesmo tempo em que haviam se separado. Ele não conseguia mais viver longe da única pessoa que amou na vida. Não via motivos para acordar de manhã. Os dias se arrastavam numa lentidão incrível, e a cada segundo, minuto ou hora, seu pensamento era dirigido para ela.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_- A partir de hoje não nos veremos mais. –disse Malfoy com sua habitual voz arrastada._

_- Que brincadeira é essa Draco?_

_- Não é brincadeira, Gina. Nós não podemos mais nos ver._

_- Mas, por que você está me dizendo uma coisa dessas?_

_- Eu vou seguir o meu destino, vou me tornar um deles._

_- Por quê? Por quê você quer virar um comensal? –pediu a ruiva não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, que agora escorriam por sua face._

_- Já disse, é o meu destino. Ele já estava planejado antes mesmo de eu nascer._

_- Destino esse que você não quer, que seu pai traçou pra você! –a ruiva o fitava com desespero nos olhos._

_- Eu nunca afirmei a você que eu não queria. Mesmo, que eu não o quisesse, que escolha eu tenho? Vou ter que passar a vida me escondendo dele e dos outros, e ainda por cima, colocaria a sua vida em perigo._

_- Esse risco eu assumiria por você, por nós dois!_

_- NÃO! Esqueça Gina, esqueça tudo que vivemos e não me procure mais._

_- Então, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me ama, que não quer mais me ver, que vai conseguir viver sem mim. Se você disser isso olhando nos meus olhos, eu faço o que está me pedindo. Mas, saiba que está me pedindo para acabar com a minha razão de viver! –ela estava o segurando pelo rosto fazendo com que ele a encarasse._

_- Eu não te amo e conseguirei viver sem você. –o olhar dele era gelado e incisivo para ela._

_Gina não pode suportar aquelas palavras, saiu correndo e o deixou sozinho na sala onde tiveram tantos encontros repletos de carinhos, alegrias e paixão. Saiu tão depressa, que não percebeu, que após aquelas palavras, o loiro havia deslizado pela parede até o chão, fraco pela mentira que tivera que acabar de contar. Mas, era isso, ou as palavras de seu pai que não saiam de sua cabeça:_

_"- Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar Draco, ou a sua preciosa Wesley vai sofrer as conseqüências, e será na sua frente, pode ter certeza!" _

* * *

Ele tinha ganho a marca no braço e tudo o mais, mas nunca conseguiu se tornar um verdadeiro comensal. No campo de batalha se encobria atrás dos outros. Não queria matar pessoas, não que realmente se importasse com elas, mas, sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria se carregasse isso em seu passado. Já haviam se passado dois anos e meio, quando decidiu procurar Dumbledore e passar as informações, preciosas, que a ordem precisava para acabar com aquela maldita guerra. Foi perdoado pelo Ministério da Magia por ter se unido aos comensais, pois demonstrou que havia se arrependido colocando a própria vida em risco, para que a guerra chegasse ao fim. Não estava muito preocupado com a sua vida, já que não tinha sentido nenhum viver longe daquela ruiva. Com o fim de tudo aquilo, e sendo um homem livre, decidiu por ir embora daquele país. Não tinha certeza se poderia encará-la novamente, mas tinha a certeza de uma coisa, não conseguiria viver tão próximo a ela, sem a ter ao seu lado. 

Após, alguns anos de sofrimento, decidiu por procurá-la, não agüentava mais a tortura que seu coração vivia. Criou coragem, mas nem tanta assim, para conversar frente a frente, escreveu a Gina uma carta. Afinal, era um Sonserino.

_Gina,_

'**a' **_"Já faz tanto tempo que saí da sua vida  
Sei o quanto eu errei, e foi por isso que parti  
O mundo aqui de fora não me deu outra saída  
Você não sai do pensamento, e hoje sei o tempo que perdi  
Mas, confesso que eu tenho tanto medo de voltar  
Medo de encontrar alguém que está tomando o meu lugar  
Não sei se ainda quer que eu volte  
É um risco que eu vou correr, se quer me dar mais uma chance  
Um pedido eu quero te fazer:  
Se ainda me ama, desenhe um coração com o meu nome  
E deixe no portão_

_Se ainda me ama...  
Hoje sou um prisioneiro do que eu mesmo fiz  
A porta da prisão fechada, e eu não via a hora de sair  
Agora está em suas mãos, a chave que eu perdi  
É um simples coração desenhado que pedi"_ **'a'**

_No dia de todos os santos estarei indo até a Toca, e realmente, espero com todas as minhas forças que tenha um coração me esperando._

_Seu para sempre,_

_Draco. _

* * *

**Dia de todos os Santos**

**'b' **Ele mal podia esperar a hora de chegar, e assim, poder vê-la. Mas, quanto, mais chegava perto, não sabia ao certo o que ia acontecer, de repente, avistou de longe alguma coisa que o fez chorar. A surpresa foi tão grande, que ele não pode acreditar:  
**Mil corações! Deixados no portão com o seu nome, escrito com batom. 'b'**

**Mil corações...  
Mil corações, deixados no portão com o seu nome, escrito com batom. **

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** oiê, espero que tenham gostado. Essa é a primeira fic D/G que escrevo, aliás é a minha segunda fic. Bom se vocês gostaram ou não mandem notícias. 1000 Beijos a todos.

PS: se vocês quiserem eixar comentários eu não vou me importar!!! ; )

Cuca Malfoy

**'a' **Música 1000 corações, de Gian e Giovani

**'b'** Música 1000 corações, de Gian e Giovani adaptada


End file.
